


Gifts from the Heart

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Finn, Poe, Rey, and Rose have gifts for each other. Pure, unadulterated fluff.Beta by my marvelous Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Gifts from the Heart

Of all of them, Poe is the best at what Rey thinks of as ‘normal-person stuff,’ the things you don’t learn as a scavenger on Jakku, or a Stormtrooper, or an inhabitant of a dirt-poor mining colony. So she goes to Poe to learn what normal people do on Love Day for their beloveds.

“Oh, all sorts of things,” Poe says cheerfully. “Flowers, sweets, a nice dinner. Sex. Gifts you know will make your lover happy, that show how you feel about them.”

“I see,” Rey says. “What are _you_ doing?”

“If I told you that, darlin’, it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore, would it?” Poe asks, grinning broadly, and Rey grumbles halfheartedly at him and goes off to think. It’s their first Love Day as...whatever they are, all four of them together, and she wants to get it _right_.

Gifts that show how she feels about them, hm?

*

Rose swears quietly to herself, sucking on a slightly scorched finger. That’ll teach her to rush through things. She’s still got a day to go; she can take her time.

“What’re you doing?” Finn asks from the doorway, and Rose throws a dropcloth over her workspace and whirls.

“Nothing?” she says hopefully.

“Um,” Finn says, giving her a dubious look. “Is it the sort of ‘nothing’ I should be worried about?”

“No,” Rose says firmly. “Not at all.”

“Alright, then,” Finn says, shrugging. “Did you want to get dinner?”

“Sure,” Rose says, twitching the dropcloth more firmly into place and following Finn out.

*

“Thanks, Bastian,” Finn says, taking the package carefully. “What do I owe you?”

“Nah, your credit chip covered it,” Bastian says. “No worries.”

“Still, thanks,” Finn says. “I owe you one.”

“Seriously, it wasn’t any trouble, and it was my genuine pleasure,” Bastian says. “You do realize you four are the best entertainment on base? It’s better than a romance holo.”

Finn blinks. “We are?”

“Yeah,” Bastian says, grinning. “All the romance, none of the stupid drama.”

“Oh,” Finn says. Better than a romance holo, hm?

*

Poe has used up a fair number of favors, and had to deploy the puppy-eyes at the General, but he _did_ manage to arrange for all of them to have tonight off, and tomorrow morning too. He’s honestly proud of that. On the other hand, he _was_ out flying a patrol up until about thirty seconds ago, which means he hasn’t had time to - for instance - make dinner for his darlings, so they might be eating ration bars. Still, better a ration bar with his beloveds than a feast alone, or whatever the saying is, and Poe racks his helmet and trots towards the suite of rooms they’ve taken over.

He opens the door to a wave of such delicious odors that he almost staggers.

“Holy _kriff_ ,” he says. “Who cooked?”

“Finn,” Rey says, giving him a quick kiss and patting BB-8 on the dome.

“He won’t let us into the kitchen,” Rose adds, grinning. “Says he wants it to be a surprise.”

Finn pokes his head out of the kitchen and grins at Poe. “About another fifteen minutes, if you want to grab a quick shower,” he says. “Welcome home!”

“I’ll take you up on that, sweetheart,” Poe says, and ducks into the refresher.

He emerges a few minutes later, hair a mess - not that any of his lovers minds that - to find Finn putting the last dishes on the table. Poe’s eyes go wide. There’s a deep bowl of the spicy Yavinese stew that is Rey’s favorite meal, and the dried-olive bread that Rose wholeheartedly adores, and the spiced koyo-fruit butter that Poe would put on _everything_ if that was an option. And for afters, a chocolate cake so decadent-looking that Poe suspects he’s not going to be able to manage more than half a slice.

“Damn,” Poe says. Rey nods vigorously.

Rose says, “He made it all from scratch.”

“Sweetheart,” Poe says slowly, as Finn gives them a hopeful look, “did you _learn to cook_ for us?”

“Only a few things,” Finn says.

“Just our favorites,” Rey says, and kisses him. Which is a very good idea, so Poe and Rose crowd in too, taking their own Finn-kisses and beaming.

*

Finn is both proud and relieved: dinner is delicious, everything came out just as it was supposed to, and his beloveds have devoured it like they haven’t seen food in _days_. Which, admittedly, Rey _always_ eats like that, but Poe and Rose don’t, so Finn takes their enthusiasm as a great compliment. They insist on clearing the table afterwards, too: “Cooks don’t clean,” Poe tells Finn firmly, and kisses any objection off his lips, tasting like sweet-spicy koyo-fruit butter and joy.

And then Rose digs a box out from under the couch, and Rey produces one from the back of her closet, and Poe grabs one from under the bed. Finn has been _very carefully_ not peeking at any of them, despite near-overwhelming curiosity.

“Who goes first?” Poe asks. “I mean, Finn went first, but -”

“Me,” Rose says, “or I’ll be too nervous.” And opens the box in her lap to reveal three _beautiful_ blasters, each with a letter engraved in the hilt. She hands Finn the one with the initial _F_ , and it settles into his hand like it was always meant to be there.

“Oh,” Finn says, eyes wide. “Is _this_ why you were measuring our hands last month?”

Rey is sighting along hers, looking delighted. Poe is investigating his with a connoisseur's eye, murmuring to BB-8 about the useful features. Rose blushes, clearly pleased.

“Yeah,” she says.

“It’s _wonderful_ ,” Finn says, and Rey puts her new blaster down and leans over to give Rose a _very_ enthusiastic kiss of gratitude.

“You are a kriffing genius, Rose among thorns,” Poe says, grinning.

*

Poe takes a deep breath. “Rey? You or me next?”

“Me,” Rey says decisively, and opens her box, handing something to each of the other three. Poe blinks down at the little wire-wrapped crystal on a thin chain of what sure looks like durasteel. It’s not flashy, but there’s something about it -

“Is this a _kyber_ crystal?” Finn asks incredulously.

“Yes,” Rey says. “It’s - they’re - if you’re wearing them, I can find you _anywhere_ , even if you’re unconscious - even if you’re behind shields.”

Poe’s eyes go wide, and he clasps the chain around his neck immediately, feeling the weight settle next to his mother’s ring, surprisingly warm and definitely comforting. “Thank you, darling,” he says softly.

“Thank you,” Rose echoes, stringing her sister’s token on the same chain and donning it immediately, covering the pendant with her palm.

“Thank you,” Finn agrees, still cradling his kyber crystal in both hands. Very slowly, it begins to glow. Poe can feel his eyebrows rising. “This is _amazing_ , Rey.”

“Good,” Rey says, looking far more comfortable now. “I - I’m glad you like them. All of you.”

“Darling,” Poe says, “they’re _wonderful_.”

Rose just kisses her, soft and sweet.

*

Rose ends the kiss reluctantly - Rey tastes spicy from the stew and sweet from the fruit juice they’ve been drinking, and the kyber crystal is a warm weight around Rose’s neck, and really this evening just keeps getting better - and turns to give Poe an expectant look. Poe grins.

“Alright then,” he says. “So, all of these are from the tree out back of my Da’s house, you remember it?”

Rose does, of course: it’s a Force-tree, whatever that means, and Finn and Rey both spent _hours_ sitting under it meditating. It’s very pretty, and it _is_ oddly soothing to be near. She nods in unison with Finn and Rey.

“Right, so, first things first - the flowers don’t actually _die_ if you pick ‘em and ask ‘em nicely not to,” Poe says, and produces from his box of gifts a wreath of absolutely stunning blue-green flowers that smell heavenly. “So I’ve an ever-blooming wreath for our ever-blooming Rose.”

Rose takes it in shaking hands and sets it on her hair; it’s light and comfortable, and it makes her feel a little bit like a princess, and a _lot_ like she’s cherished and adored, which is - really, really nice, actually. She leans over the table to kiss Poe in thanks, and Poe goes slightly pink and grins bashfully.

“Right,” he says. “So. Secondly, the sap makes this _amazing_ salve, which helps reduce scarring, but it takes ages to make, which is why I didn’t give this to you before, sweetheart,” and he hands a wide-mouthed jar to Finn, who takes it wonderingly.

“For my back?” he asks.

“Exactly - and I know we’ll all be happy to help you apply it, too,” Poe says with a rakish grin. Finn cradles the jar in his hands and leans back, looking awed.

“And last but by no means least, for our darling baby Jedi,” Poe says - Rey wrinkles her nose in exasperation at the nickname - “a cutting from the tree, which ought to grow just fine as long as someone cares for it.” The tiny cutting is in a lovely earthenware pot, and Rey takes it reverently. Rose shakes her head a little.

“Always got to upstage everyone, don’t you, Dameron,” she teases. Poe winks at her.

“Oh yes, miss handcrafted-blasters, I definitely upstaged you,” he teases back, and Rey laughs aloud.

“So,” she says, and raises her hands, ticking each item off on her fingers. “Flowers, sweets, a nice dinner. Gifts to show our lovers how we feel about them. What was the last thing on that list you gave me, Poe?”

Rose watches with interest as Poe blushes to the tips of his ears and licks his lips. For all that he flirts as easily as breathing, for all that he is the single most _tactile_ person Rose has ever met, he’s oddly shy at the strangest moments. It’s ridiculously endearing.

“You got a _list_?” Finn asks. “Well, now you’ve _got_ to tell us, Poe; I didn’t know there was a _list_.”

Poe puts a hand over his face, laughing helplessly. “Oh, my darlings,” he says. “There’s not an official list, like, these things and no others are acceptable. I just gave Rey a quick rundown of some of the most common things. Good food, and gifts, and pleasant company, and, yes, alright, often sex.”

“Oh,” Finn says, looking thoughtful. Rey is laughing behind her perfect sabacc face, Rose can tell. “Well, alright then,” he adds, and grins, that bright eager grin that always makes Rose feel like she’s about to go on a grand adventure. “Shall we?”

“Now there’s the sort of decisive leadership we like to see in our officers,” Poe says, and Rose shuts him up by the simple expedient of hauling him out of his seat and kissing him silent, pulling him along behind Finn and Rey as they all head for the bedroom and the last part of what Rose rather suspects is the very finest Love Day any of them have ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 14 of the February Ficlet Challenge.
> 
> I am imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
